princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia (PM2)
Patricia Hearn is one of four potential rivals for Olive in Princess Maker 2. She specializes in social skills, and likes to participate in both the Dance Party and the Art Festival. If she becomes your rival she'll only ask you to participate in the Dance Party though. If Olive's Social Reputation is her highest reputation at 14 years of age and is above 100, Patricia taunts her after she's attended a class and challenges her to participate in the Dance Party. Don't forget! You need to buy a dress from the Tailor in order to participate in the Dance Party. Statistics Patricia always participates in the Dance Party, and at an age of 10 she always has 55 Art and 45 Charisma. Both rise over the years, with Charisma usually rising further than Art. These are the approximate ranges of her Art and Charisma, and they can take a wide range of values. Her paintings typically score lower than her Art stat for that year, and as such she never makes any painting with a score above 90. These stats do not change regardless of her becoming Olive's rival. If Olive was born in October, she'll face Patricia as one year older than her, which can be tougher to win. Note that Constitution isn't listed because it doesn't affect the Dance Party scores. Strategy High Art will help Olive win against Patricia, as will raising her Charisma. 300 or so Charisma with Art at 104 guarantees a win. Becoming popular with the Minister of State also helps, it can grant a huge bonus to the score. Keeping a few master brushes makes it easy to win even without high Charisma. Her Paintings *"Landscape with Love" *"Portrait of a Maiden in Love" *"Still Life of a Little Love" *"Still Live of Young Experience" Quotes *Are you Olive? Of the Oyl family? Oh, you really are... Ha ha ha... ha ha ha! *But you're so much sturdier-looking than I thought you'd be. It's funny. Oh, my. Well, it doesn't really help you much in winning the Dance Party contest. *Hah ha ha, so you had the nerve to show up for the dance party. You'd better go home before you make a fool of yourself! *Hahaha. You can take it that way if you like. It'll be a contest to determine who will be the number one girl in high society! *Ho ho ho... I-It hurts, laughing so much... Hee hee. *I'm so happy! *I've been thinking. There's no need for two number one girls in high society. *I am deeply touched. *If you get embarrassed all the time by things like that, then obviously you're still a nobody. *If we were judged only on merit, I should have won... Why didn't I? *Let's settle this. At the Harvest Festival Dance Party, in front of everyone. *Well, I'll be looking forward to the next Dance Party. Ha ha ha... *What a shock... I lost to Olive. I'll never get over this. *Yes. I should have told you earlier. I am Patricia, and I'm fourteen years old, just like you. External Links * Nuriko Princess Maker 2 Rivals page Category:PM2Characters Category:Princess Maker 2